Maximus
The Maximus is a Machine Gun in Brink. Overview The Maximus functions as the traditional light machine gun of Brink. It boasts high accuracy in its category, as both the Chinzor and Gotlung are incapable of aiming down sights. It also deals the highest damage per shot. The downside is that it has the smallest default magazine capacity and lowest stability of the machine guns. Furthermore, the Maximus also has a noticeably slower rate of fire. This limits its potential in suppressive fire compared to other weapons in its category. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * C-U-Gone Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Four-Vent Muzzle Brake * Six-Vent Muzzle Brake * Down-Vent Muzzle Brake * Dual-Vent Muzzle Brake Magazine * High-Capacity Magazine Player Notes * It is the only machine gun capable of attaching a sight, further enhancing its capabilities in ranged combat. * Due to its low stability, this weapon is best fired in short bursts to maximise its accuracy. * The Extended Magazine attachment is a wise choice for players who find themselves incapacitated before or during a reload. However, the accuracy, reload speed, and equip speed drawbacks are quite huge, and are not worth the trade for players who think 75 rounds is enough for one magazine. ** Keep in mind that when a Soldier replenishes your ammo, using a higher capacity magazine will cause you to have more total ammunition. In longer firefights or with good teammates, the Extended Magazine is still a good investment, provided you stick to firing in short bursts. * The Muzzle Brake attachments provides huge stability benefits, as opposed to most Assault Rifles which receive only a slight boost. This makes the Maximus much easier to control during extended fire, but its range decreases just as substantially, severely cutting down its mid-range capabilities. * With the Maximus's already low equip speed, a red dot sight is not recommended. The Iron Sight already has a good aim. Players are suggested to using the Adjusted Iron Sights attachment as an alternative. Back Up Weapons * The Mossington makes a fair secondary weapon to any of the three machine guns and the EZ-Nade, as it can be drawn quickly in the event one is ambushed. ** An alternative to the Mossington is the Euston. While not as useful in an ambush, the Euston is moderately effective at mid-range and still reasonably powerful in close quarters. It also has decent ammunition capacity, allowing you to readily alternate between the Maximus and Euston and cover most ranges without fear of depleting your ammo too rapidly on either weapon. ** In general, if playing as an Engineer or Operative with a Heavy Body Type, use mines or caltrops to cover your flank and stick with an Assault Rifle as your backup weapon. Soldiers would still be better off with the Mossington as they can replenish their own ammo and have less area denial skills. Trivia *The name may reference of the Maxim machine gun. *The word "Maximus" means "the greatest" or "the largest" in Latin. *Although similar to the M249 SAW, it more closely resembles the basis for this design, the FN Minimi, the latter of which could have been the inspiration of the name, as "Minimum" and "Maximum" are antonyms. *There is a rail attachment system underneath the Maximus, which can be used for Front Grips or Speed Slings. However, the Maximus cannot equip either, probably due to balance issues. *Some text on the Maximus reads "MAXIMUS ARK SEC HMG illegible92142696" "MAXIMUS" being the weapon's name, "ARK SEC HMG" most likely standing for "Ark Security Heavy Machine Gun," and the "illegible92142696" most likely being a serial number, model number, inventory number, or other irrelevant identification code. Gallery Select_0030_Maximus_Security.jpg|Security Maximus. Select_0031_Maximus_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Maximus. File:Unknown_LMG.png|First-Person. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Machine Guns